The present invention relates to a image reading device and, more particularly, to an image reading device for a fascimile system.
The conventional image reading device includes a lens for focusing an image of a document onto a receiving element array to read the image. Conventionally, the receiving array is a plurality of one-dimensional elements such as a one-dimensional charge coupled device (CCD) or MOS type one-dimensional image sensor. The number of the plurality of elements depends on the size of the document and the resolution of reading. To increase the document size or the resolution, the number of the elements also increases becomes great, resulting in a high cost of for the elements. Conventionally, the image of the document is focused on the receiving array with the lens or the like, so that a long light path is needed and thereby requiring a large device.